Together Forever
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: Dawn attends Kanto High School, with her best friends May and Leaf. But then a hot, raven haired trainer named Ash comes to school as the new guy, and is a hit with the girls. Dawn takes a liking to him, but then finds out May and Leaf like him too! Will they stay friends and work this out, or tear each other apart competing for him? May contain little swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my new story. Yes, it is a Dawn and Ash fanfic. Hope you enjoy!~**

Chapter 1

Dawn P.O.V

Here we go. Another typical day at Kanto High. Dawn yawned as she walked up the steps into the school. She said hi to a few people and went immediately to her locker, where she found her two best friends, Leaf and May.

The two brunettes smiled as they saw their bluenette friend walk up to them. Dawn smiled back. They really were the bestest friends a girl could ever have. They've been through everything together; thick and thin.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Dawn. "You guy look great today."

Leaf was wearing a white shirt that said I AM THE BEST with a black cardigan. She was wearing denim shorts that showed off her thin and toned legs. Her light brown hair looked shiny and smooth as ever, and her brown eyes sparkled happily. She was wearing a black wristband that said LIKE A BOSS. Leaf was like by almost everyone in the school, she was funny, smart, and athletic.

May was wearing a red plaid top and dark blue jeans with green Toms. Her brown hair swept neatly around her shoulders. She was accessorized with silver necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Her blue shined with amusement.

Leaf chuckled. "You don't look too bad yourself, Dawn."

Dawn looked down at what she was wearing. A black short dress with a pink trim at the bottom, a white undershirt, red scarf, and pink boots. She had a few bracelets on her left wrist. **(A.N: This is her outfit in Diamond and Pearl. I think.) **

Dawn grinned. "Thanks, Leaf. I just got this over the weekend."

"So, did you guys hear about the new guy?" said May, looking excited.

Dawn was puzzled. "What new guy?"

"You didn't hear? There's a new guy in school. He came all the way from Pallet Town!" exclaimed May.

"Pallet Town?" That was really far away. Their school was all the way in Saffron City. **(I know it doesn't seem like they're far apart, so just pretend they are.)**"Oh my gosh! Is he cute?" Now Dawn was curious.

"From what I heard, yes! Oh my god! Here he comes now!" May pointed behind Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn looked behind her and her jaw dropped. Walking in front of her was the most good looking guy Dawn had ever seen at this school, or maybe the whole entire region. He had raven hair that was messy, but still looked good. He had warm golden brown eyes that got her lost in. He was about six inches taller than her, May, and Leaf. All three of them reached up to his shoulder. Dawn suddenly got nervous when he approached them. May started giggling.

"Uh... hi. Can you help me with something?" asked Ash. Dawn's heart started pounding.

"Y-yeah. What do you need?" Leaf said with a smile.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her brunette friend. Usually Leaf didn't get nervous around guys, but she actually _stuttered_ for a once. If Ash could make Leaf stutter, than he must be something else.

"I'm looking for locker 601... do you know where it is?" he asked.

"It's right here!" squealed May. She dragged Leaf and Dawn out of the way.

Dawn could see May was right. It was right next to... her locker, which was 600. Dawn felt excited inside.

Ash flashed a cute smile at the three girls. "Thanks." He took out a slip of paper, and inserted his combination. Then he started to put some of his things into his locker.

"I told you he was cute, didn't I?" May whispered to them excitedly. Dawn nodded.

Just then, Gary and Drew, the two players, walked down the hall, winking at girls. Then they stopped at Ash.

"So, you're the new guy, huh?" asked Drew while flipping his green hair.

"Oh no, what do you think he's gonna do?" asked Leaf.

"Name's Drew. And this here is my buddy Gary. So you're Ash?" asked Drew.

Ash nodded, not looking a bit nervous. "Yeah."

Gary and Drew grinned. "Wanna hang out with us? I have a feeling we'd be good friends."

Ash thought for a minute, then smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Gary playfully punched Ash's shoulder. "Cool. We'll find you at lunchtime. The bell's about to ring soon... smell ya later Ash."

Ash smiled, closed his locker, and was about to find his classroom when May suddenly ran forward and grabbed his arm. He looked back at her.

"Umm... if you want, I can help you look for your next class. Can I see your schedule?" asked May shyly.

Ash nodded and handed over the slip of paper. May quickly skimmed through it.

"Hmm... Wow! We almost have the same schedules! Dawn! Leaf! Get over here!" called May.

Both girls rolled their eyes and went over to were Ash and May were standing. Again, Dawn's heart started pounding in her chest.

"Hey, I have math and English with you!" said Dawn.

"I have math and science with you," said Leaf.

"And I have... PE, and math with you!" exclaimed May.

"So... I guess we all have the same math class, which is second period," said Ash as he smiled down at all three girls. "Guess I'll see you later." He walked off to his first class.

May was practically bouncing up and down. "Isn't he the cutest?"

"Definitely," breathed out Dawn. Sure, maybe she had little crushes back then, but this was different. Maybe she should even ask him out.

"He's probably the hottest guy in the school," said Leaf.

The bell suddenly rang and all three girls said their goodbyes and headed to their first period class. In their minds they were all thinking the same thing. _Do both my friends like him?_

**And that's the first chapter. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. Also, did anyone watch SHINee's Why So Serious video? Or PSY's Gentleman?**

Chapter 2

Leaf P.O.V

Wow... Ash really was cute. Usually Leaf didn't care about these relationship things; she just got along with everyone at school. But this time it might be a little more complicated.

She could tell May liked him, though. A lot. And she could see Dawn also had her eye on Ash. Leaf had a feeling lots of girls were going to be after Ash. Any cute guy would definitely grab all the girls' attention. And Leaf didn't care. Or so she thought.

She always tried to stay out of relationships. She'd never been really a huge fan of them. Leaf had seen it happen. Relationships were rocky. It's one thing after another. A guy is caught cheating with another girl, a girl is mistaken for kissing another guy, etc. Leaf just didn't want to put up with this shit.

But Ash... he didn't seem like most guys at the school. He seemed a lot calmer, nicer, and friendlier. And he actually smelled _good_, unlike those guys who wear cheap cologne. Ash smelled fresh, like natural guys' shampoo. **(A.N: I only put this because I thought it would be too girly if I said if Ash smelled like fruits or something.)** Leaf liked the kind of guys who didn't try to get attention and didn't care what other people thought.

She twirled her pen in her hand, thinking hard. Leaf had never had any experiences with a guy before. She had never even gotten kissed by anyone. Not that she cared.

But she was starting to think... that it would matter more since she was in high school now, where practically all the girls have been kissed. She knew May had been kissed before, and so had Dawn. But Leaf didn't want to be kissed by just any guy. She wanted to get kissed by a guy who cares for her, accepts the way she is, and have a healthy relationship. But would that really happen?

First period passed by quickly. Leaf walked to her locker and opened it, then dropped a book. She sighed and bent down to pick it up, but another hand picked it up for her.

"Here, let me help you."

She looked up in surprise. It was Ash. For a minute she forgot that his locker was near hers.

Ash smiled slightly when he handed her the book.

"Th-thanks," she stammered.

Ash shrugged. "No big deal. Just be careful next time, okay?" he gave her a playful smile. Leaf couldn't help but giggle of how cute he looked.

"Your name's Leaf, right? I think May said that we were all in the same second period class," said Ash, eyeing her.

Leaf blushed slightly. "Yeah, she did."

"Do you wanna walk with me? I don't like being alone walking to class on my first day," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

Leaf smiled. "Sure! I hate that feeling as well. Come on, class is over here."

Leaf and Ash walked to their class, which was math. The two teens started up a conversation.

"So, what do you like doing during your spare time?" asked Leaf.

"Eh, just training with my Pokemon. I really wanna be a Pokemon Master someday," replied Ash, smiling a little.

"That's cool," said Leaf. "What Pokemon do you have?"

**(I'm just gonna use all the Pokemon Ash has.)**

"Let's see... Well I have a Pikachu, my starter, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, a Charizard, a Snorlax, Kingler, 30 Tauros, Muk, Tododile, Heracross, Quilava, Bayleef, Glalie, Donphan, Sceptile, Torkoal, Corphish, Swellow, Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Unfezant, Scraggy, Leavanny, Boldore, and a Krookidle." **(If I missed any Pokemon, tell me please.)**

"Wow." Leaf was shocked. She didn't know he owned that many Pokemon.

"So how about you?" he asked. "You're a Pokemon trainer, right?"

"Of course! Lemme see... ahh.. yes. I have an Espeon, Mismagius, Milotic, Arcanine, Luxray, and Glaceon. We're all trying to become the best," Leaf finished confidently.

"Wow... I didn't know girls could be tough trainers. You and I should battle someday," Ash said while winking at her.

Leaf grinned. "Definitely. Challenge accepted."

Ash laughed. "You're different from most girls. When I ask other girls to battle, they go really easy on me. But I have a feeling you won't."

Leaf snorted. "Like I would go easy! No way, dude. I'm going to give you all I've got. And trust me, try not to cry when you lose at the end."

Ash smiled cockily at her. "Oh? Now I'm interested. How about a battle after school today?"

"Four o' clock. Meet me at the Pokemon Center. If you're brave enough to," smirked Leaf.

"Oh, you are _so _on." said Ash, grinning.

The two of them started talking about battle strategies and about their Pokemon statistics even when they entered the classroom. May and Dawn were already there.

"Heyy Ash! Whatcha guys talking about?" asked May, eyes shining.

"Leaf and I are gonna have a battle after school," said Ash, looking fired up.

"Really? Can we come watch?" asked Dawn, looking interested.

"Sure. It's more fun with people watching, anyways," replied Ash.

"Cool! What time's the battle?" asked May.

"It's at four o' clock. Dawn, May, you can just come to my house and we can hang until four. Then that's when the battle starts," said Leaf, feeling determined.

"Can't wait! This is gonna be so cool!" squealed Dawn.

Second period was long in a boring way. Leaf tried hard not to fall asleep in class, but she kept thinking about her battle with Ash later and that jolted her back up.

Then, third and fourth period rolled by which Leaf had to sit through. Finally, came lunch.

Leaf found May and Dawn and the three friends walked to the lunch court together. They got their lunches and was about to find their regular spot when they saw Gary waving at them.

"Hey girls! Why don't you sit with us?" he said with a charming smile.

The three girls looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over to where Gary and Drew was sitting. Both boys smiled at them. Then May perked up.

"Oh my gosh! Here comes Ash!" she squealed.

Drew waved to Ash, and he came over. He smiled at the girls, and then sat down.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" asked Gary. "I was thinking we could all hang out together at Mew's Pizza Place. Wanna come?"

Ash looked confused. "What's that?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you came from a small town, man. Sorry. Mew's Pizza is the best pizza place in Saffron City! You have to try it. They're AMAZING. So how about it?" Gary flashed a smile, his eyes resting on Leaf for a moment.

Leaf blushed slightly but then said, "Sorry, we can't. I'm having a battle with Ash at four and I need to get warmed up."

Gary choked on the soda he was drinking. "WHAT?! You guys are having a battle and didn't invite us?!"

Leaf shrugged. "You guys didn't ask or anything."

"Dudes, we'll be there!" said Drew. "I mean, if it's okay and all."

"I don't mind," replied Leaf. "Ash?"

He shook his head.

"So it's settled than. Meet us at the Pokemon Center at four today. Got that?" Both Drew and Gary nodded.

"This is gonna be interesting," smirked Gary.

Thirty minutes later, the lunch bell rang. Fifth and sixth period went by quickly. Leaf met up with Dawn and May after school and the three of them got a ride back to her house from her mom.

The three girls were hanging out in Leaf's room, eating homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Leaf, you are so lucky you're battling Ash!" sighed May, flopping on Leaf's bed.

"What are you talking about? He might be a really good trainer!" exclaimed Leaf, but then settled back on her bed, stroking Espeon.

Dawn was sitting at Leaf's desk. "I'm just excited to watch you guys battle. What time is it now?"

Leaf checked her phone. "3:30. That gives me half an hour to get prepared. What should I do?"

May got up. "Leaf, knowing you, I don't think you should even do anything."

Leaf frowned. "Why not?"

"Cause you're one of the best trainers I've ever seen! I've never seen you lose one battle," said May, smiling at her brunette friend.

Leaf was suddenly embarrassed. "Doesn't mean I'll win this one."

"Leaf, I believe in you!" said Dawn. "I've seen you take down every trainer you've faced. You can do this."

The bluenette suddenly turned serious as she looked into Leaf's eyes. "Leaf. You are the best trainer I have ever seen. Don't think you will lose to Ash because you think he's a better trainer than you. Just focus. I always see the fire in your eyes when you battle! I love that look on you. It makes you look like you'll never back down from a challenge. And trust me, that's what guys go for." Dawn winked.

Leaf thought for a moment. Maybe Dawn was right. And what did she mean that's what the guys go for? She had a feeling it might be Ash, but then it didn't feel right. Maybe Dawn knew something that she wasn't telling her. Well, she wasn't gonna let that bother her.

May jumped up. "It's four. Time to go," she said.

And with that word all three girls rushed out of Leaf's house and to the Pokemon Center.

**And that's it. I will update very soon. Don't worry. Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. PM me!**

Chapter 3

Leaf P.O.V

All three girls ran to the Pokemon center. Leaf got all her six Pokemon ready. They were breathless when they arrived.

"Are the guys here yet?" asked May, panting.

Leaf nodded and pointed at the couches where the three boys were sitting. They walked over to were they were sitting. Ash looked up and saw Leaf and both teens had fire in their eyes as they stared each other down. Ash got up.

"Ready to lose, Leaf?" he smirked.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Because all I see is YOU losing," fired back the brunette.

Gary chuckled. He whispered to Drew, "Feisty. I like this chick." Drew smirked.

"So whats the battle gonna be?" asked Leaf.

"How about three on three Pokemon battle? We each use three Pokemon and whoever wins is the better trainer," said Ash.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" All six teens walked in back of the Pokemon Center where there was a practice battlefield.

"Wait! Before we start, there needs to be a referee," reminded Ash.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot. Who wants to be referee?" asked Leaf.

No one raised their hands. Then Gary shrugged. "Fine. I guess I'll do it then."

"This is a three on three battle between the tough hot chick, Leaf, against the new guy, Ash! Each trainer will use three Pokemon. When all their Pokemon are defeated, the battle will be over. Let's start!"

Leaf blushed a little when Gary referred her to as, "the hot tough chick." But then brushed it away.

"Go! Luxray!" she yelled as she threw a Poke Ball.

In a flash of light, a black cat like creature stood on the battlefield confidently. It had black spiky fur, blue back legs, and a black tail with a yellow four point star on it. It looked like it would take down anything.

"Wow, nice beginning Pokemon. Now it's mine turn! I choose you! Glalie!" Ash called as he threw a Poke Ball.

In a burst of light, a white like face was floating on the battle field. It had black spots over its body, and it had two pointy black ears. Its blue eyes glared at Luxray.

"That Pokemon kind of creeps me out," May whispered to Dawn who nodded.

"Let the battle begin!" yelled Gary.

"Glalie! Ice Beam!" yelled Ash.

Glalie opened its mouth and fired a ice blue beam at Luxray. Leaf smirked and said, "Luxray, dodge it!"

With amazingly fast speed, Luxray dodged the freezing attack and landed back down gracefully. Glalie looked surprised as its opponent dodged the attack that easily.

"Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" called Leaf.

Luxray opened its mouth and its two sharp fangs glowed with blue electricity. It jumped up and it down on Glalie.

Glalie cried out in pain. Ash glared and said, "Glalie, Gyro Ball!"

Glalie began to spin with amazing speed, a blue ring around its body. It struck Luxray with so much force that it was knocked off its feet. It looked like it had trouble getting up.

"Come on, Luxray, you can do it" yelled Leaf. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Luxray roared, and a great blue lightning bolt struck Glalie, which instantly knocked it out.

"Glalie has been knocked out! This battle goes to Leaf and Luxray!" called Gary.

"Good job, Luxray!" exclaimed Leaf, smiling at her Pokemon with pride. Luxray grinned back at its trainer.

"Watch out Leaf," warned Ash. "I just went easy on you. Go! Infernape!"

A human like, fire monkey stood proudly on the battlefield. It glared at Luxray.

"Infernape! Mach punch!" yelled Ash.

With blinding speed, Infernape delivered a brutal punch to Luxray, which instantly knocked it out. Luxray fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Luxray is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash!" announced Gary.

"Wow, they're evenly matched," said Dawn, her eyes on Ash.

May nodded, who was also staring at Ash.

"You're not defeating me so easily! Mismagius, go!" yelled Leaf.

A purple like, sinister looking Ghost Pokemon floated on the battlefield.

"Shadow ball!" ordered Leaf. Mismagius opened its mouth and fired a shadowy orb at Infernape.

"Mach punch! Lets go!" yelled Ash.

With a cry, Infernape raised its glowing fist and punched the ball, causing an explosion.

"Quick, Mismagius, Psybeam!" called Leaf.

Mismagius fired a multicolored beam from its eyes, hitting Infernape who cried out in pain.

"No! Infernape!" cried out Ash.

"Now, Mismagius, give it a Thunderbolt!" yelled Leaf.

Mismagius fired a blue lightning bolt to Infernape. Infernape fell onto the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Infernape is unable to battle! This match goes to Leaf!" called out Gary.

_Man, she's the toughest girl trainer I've seen! _thought Ash. _But I'm not gonna lose to her. I haven't played my ace yet. And some thing tells me she hasnt, either. _

"Alright! Let's go, Pikachu!" called Ash and the Electric Mouse Pokemon jumped from Ash's shoulder to the battlefield.

"Aww, that's such a cute Pokemon, Ash!" said Leaf, while winking cutely. "Too bad that I'm gonna win this match! Mismagius! Shadow Ball!"

Once again, Mismagius was ready to fire a shadowy orb at Pikachu. But Pikachu didn't look intimidated at all.

"Wait for it, buddy!" said Ash to his best friend.

"Fire!" Mismagius fired the shadowy orb.

"Okay! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu's tail glowed with a silver light as it smacked Mismagius' attack. Then, there was an explosion.

"I can't see!" coughed Leaf. Mismagius was also having a hard time looking for its opponent.

"Now, Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu started running towards Mismagius with amazing speed. A yellow light surrounded it, crackling with electricity. It delivered the blow to Mismagius and it was knocked out.

"Mismagius is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash!" called Gary.

"They're tied up again," said May. "I don't know who's going to win!" Dawn nodded. "They both each have one Pokemon left. I wonder which one Leaf's using?"

Leaf nodded to Espeon, who was standing next to her. It jumped gracefully onto the battlefield.

"Let the final match begin!" yelled Gary.

"Pikachu, let's start with Quick Attack!" ordered Ash.

Pikachu started running toward Espeon with a streak of light behind it.

"Espeon, dodge!" called Leaf.

"With surprisingly agile movements, Espeon jumped and dodged Pikachu's attack. "Shadow Ball, go!" said Leaf.

Espeon fired a shadowy orb at Pikachu. "Use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu let out a great burst of electricity and destroyed the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion. After the smoke cleared, both Pokemon stared each other down.

"Thunderbolt/Psybeam!" both Trainers yelled.

Pikachu fired the bolt of electricity while Epseon fired the multicolored beam from the red orb on its forehead. The two special attacks collided with an explosion of light.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" commanded Ash.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" called out Leaf.

While Pikachu was about to deliver the attack to Epseon, Espeon glowed blue and Pikachu was hovering in midair. Epseon released the energy, which sent Pikachu back down on the ground with a thud.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Ash, showing concern for his partner Pokemon. Pikachu got up and nodded at Ash with a confident smile.

Dawn smiled at the two. They were so cute together!

"Quick, Espeon, Swift!" ordered Leaf.

Espeon fired a barrage of orange stars at Pikachu from its mouth.

"Thunderbolt!" countered Ash.

Once again, the two attacks collided and sent both Pokemon flying back. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were still standing, scratched but still had a passionate fire in its eyes. Then, both Pokemon fainted at the same time.

"Either side is unable to battle! This means this match is a draw! And so, this is a tie between Leaf and Ash!" announced Gary.

"Wow, that was a great battle!" exclaimed May. Dawn nodded.

Leaf and Ash both shook hands, grinning.

"You may have gotten lucky this time, girl," said Ash, "but next time don't be so sure."

Leaf flashed a cocky smile at Ash. "We'll see, Ketchum. I was going easy on you. Don't be so confident that you're going to beat me next time.

Ash and Leaf both stared each other down with confidence, fire in their eyes, until Gary broke the silence.

"Well! I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Wanna go to Mew's Pizza now?"

Everyone nodded, and walked out of the Pokemon center.

**And, finished! Wow that took way too long. Sorry. See ya later~**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW this took way too long. Sorry :( but hope you enjoy this chapter! I had to think about it a lot since I kind of had writer's block. Review, and PM me! **

Chapter 4

"Another boring day at school.." complained May. She was twirling a lock of her hair. "Wheres Ash? I wanna see him!"

Dawn felt slightly annoyed. Did May seriously have to crush on every cute guy in the entire school? Sheesh. She knew this was May's character, but honestly, it was starting to annoy her.

But.. she couldn't blame May for liking Ash. He was the sweetest and most adorable guy she ever met! He was shy, which was unlike most guys she had met. And he smelled SO good. Every time Dawn sat near him, she couldn't resist taking a deep breath.

"But guys, I think I'm starting to like Drew a lot more now," commented May. Her blue eyes were shining. "Isn't he the cutest?"

Leaf sighed. "Honestly, May, make up your freaking mind! Pick a guy already. Preferably Ash or Drew," she quickly said.

However, both May and Dawn looked at their brunette friend skeptically.

"Oh, oh, oh? Do I sense love in the air?" asked Dawn playfully.

Leaf lightly smacked the bluenette. "Shut up!"

May grinned at Leaf. "So, you like Gary now, do you?" she asked.

"Well, maybe a little," admitted Leaf. She blushed slightly.

"Aww! Look Leaf, I can tell he likes you too," winked Dawn.

"What? No way." protested Leaf.

"It's so obvious! You seriously don't see every time he looks at you? I swear, he looks so happy. Seroiusly! Leaf, just go for it!" May urged her.

Leaf stood up. "No way! I am NOT surrendering to a GUY. I will wait until HE confesses to ME. Don't worry guys, I'm too irresistable to him, anyways," she winked at them, walking away.

Dawn shook her head. "I swear, that girl has too much pride."

May nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she seriously hates to lose. So Dawn, are you going to go for Ash?" she hinted, smiling playfully.

Dawn blushed bright red. "W-why ask that out of the blue?"

"Well, I like Drew a lot so I think I'm going to ask him out. You should definitely go for Ash though. He's a keeper," May winked.

Dawn sighed. "It's true... I like him a lot. But I'm afraid he won't like me back!"

"Dawn. No need to worry! He'll like you back. What's not to like about you? You're funny, smart, pretty, and super cute! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for Drew." May smiled at her friend and skipped off.

Dawn facepalmed. "I sometimes really don't get that girl..." she said to herself. She opened her locker and put a few things in. Suddenly she saw Ash walking down the hall. Her heart started pumping faster.

"Hey, Dawn," Ash flashed her a heart-melting smile.

"H-hi, Ash," said Dawn, returning a smile.

"So what's up? Where's May and Leaf?" he asked her.

"Leaf went off somewhere, and May went to look for Drew. They both ditched me," she pouted cutely.

Ash laughed. "So, are you-''

Whatever he was going to say when all the lights suddenly flashed off and a couple of screams were heard. Dawn got a little scared and went into Ash's arms. She couldn't help noticing how perfectly she fit into his arms.

"Dawn, you okay?" Ash said, sounding a little concerned.

_Aww. He's concerned for me!_ "Yeah. Don't worry, I just got startled for a moment."

Suddenly, the principal came down the hall with a flashlight. "Everyone, calm down! The storm has gotten really bad, so all the power went out. Everyone is to return home. Since the storm looks severe, school will not resume until four days later. Call your parents, and return home safely."

Ash groaned. "Dang, my mom's out of town. What am I supposed to do?"

Dawn's heart skipped a beat. "Well, you can come over to my house, if you want." she blushed slightly, but she was grateful to the darkness so he couldn't see.

"I think it'll be okay. I'll call her just to let her know. She won't be back until next week, so it should be fine." Ash let go of Dawn and took out his cell phone, much to Dawn's disappointment.

Ash quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "Mom? Hi, it's me. Yeah, I'm doing fine. Listen, there's a really bad storm over here, and since no one's at home, is it okay if I stay at a friend's house? Her name's Dawn." suddenly he turned red. "Mom! I can't answer that right now! I'll call you later. Bye." He hung up.

"So what'd she say?" asked Dawn. She was wondering why he didn't answer whatever question his mom asked.

"She said it was fine as long as I call her every day. Shouldn't you ask your mom?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot," she whipped out her cell phone and punched in her mom's number. Shortly enough, her mom answered.

"Dawn, honey? Is something the matter?" her mom asked.

"Nothing, mom, it's just that a friend currently doesn't have anyone in the house right now and since there's a really bad storm, I was wondering if it's okay that he stays at our place?" she asked.

"Hold on a second. He? A boy? Dawn, I'm not completely sure about this," said her mom.

"Mom, please! He's really nice, and polite! I gaurentee you will like him," said the bluenette.

"Alright, okay. But I get to approve him, and if I don't like him, he can't stay, no matter what the conditions. Is that fair?" her mom said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's okay. Can you pick us up right now?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm going to have to run a little late. Can you wait for a little while?"

"Aww! How long do you think we have to wait?"

"About forty five minutes... sorry, I have been pretty busy at work today. I'll call you when I'm here, alright? Love you!" her mom hung up.

"So what'd she say?" said Ash.

"We apparently have to wait here for about forty five minutes until she comes... is that okay?" she explained to Ash.

He gave her a smile. "It's fine. I don't really mind. I'm kind of used to it."

"Really? So you're alone most of the time?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah... my dad passed away a while ago... so my mom's not home all the time. It doesn't really bother me, though." said Ash.

"Oh my gosh, the same thing happened to me! Wow, I didn't know we both are alone a lot," said Dawn.

"Yeah, well. At least you've got good friends to keep you company, and so do I. And it's not the end of the world," Ash smiled at her.

"Hey, Ash! Dawn!" a voiced called both their names. They both turned around. It was Leaf, followed by Gary.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn, can we stay at your house? Unfortunately my parents are on vacation and they said I can stay at a friend's house, so is it okay?" asked Leaf.

"Yeah, same. Apparently my grandpa's away on an island studying some rare Pokemon. So, is it okay if I come to your house too?" asked Gary.

"Let me call my mom again... I think it will be okay. But Gary, you have to be super polite to gain my mom's respect and trust. Leaf, I already know she likes you," informed Dawn.

Gary flipped his hair. "Ahh, don't worry, she'll love me," he winked. "Who wouldn't?"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Cute and arrogant."

Gary apparently didn't hear her, since she said it pretty softly. Meanwhile, Dawn was once again dialing her mom's number and putting the phone to her ear.

"Honey? It's you, right?" her mom answered.

"Yes, Mom, is it okay if Leaf and Gary stay over as well? Their parents/guardians are out of town, and they don't really have anyone to pick them up or look after them... so can they stay at our place? Just for a few days."

"Dawn, you're getting quite popular, aren't you dear? Well, it's okay if Leaf stays over. Gary, on the other hand, I will test him to see if he's a good enough boy to stay over under my roof. Same goes for Ash. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom. See you later!" Dawn hung up.

"So what'd she say?" asked Gary.

"She said yeah, as long as you and Ash can earn the likes of her," replied Dawn.

"Man! Okay. When's she coming?" he asked.

"About thirty minutes now... What do you guys wanna do?" said Dawn.

Leaf suggested, "There's usually teachers who stay after school in classrooms... you wanna check it out?"

Gary had an evil grin on his face. "Oh, my dear Leaf, I would LOVE to check it out. Let's go!" he took Leaf's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

"Well," said Ash. "We better make sure he doesn't do anything idiotic." He started walking after Gary and Leaf.

Dawn followed him. She wished Ash would hold her hand. The hallways looked kind of creepy to her, now that everyone was gone. She walked a little quicker and closer to Ash.

Together, the four of them found two teachers making out in one classroom, two other teachers doing... something more than making out in another classroom, and they were scarred for life.

Suddenly, Dawn's phone rang. It was her mom. "She's here, guys!"

So the four of them walked down the hallway and to her mother's car.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~New Chapter~ thanks for reading! Remember to review. No flames please~**

Chapter 5

"Hi, Mom!" said Dawn while she got into the shotgun seat of her mother's car. Ash, Leaf, and Gary all got into the backseat. They said hello to Dawn's mom while she flashed a smile at them.

"Hi, sweetie, are these your friends that are staying over?" her mother asked. Dawn nodded. "The guy on the right is Ash, and the guy on the left is Gary."

Ash smiled at Dawn's mom. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." Gary also nodded. "Yeah, thanks for letting us stay at your house, Miss...?"

"Berlitz. Please, call me Johanna. I don't look that old, do I?" she playfully asked the boys. Both boys' eyes widened. They knew how women were sensitive about age and how they looked.

"No, no, not at all, Miss Johanna!" Ash quickly said. "Please don't think that!"

"Yeah, Ash is right! In fact, you're so pretty, you could be a model!" Gary blurted out.

Johanna laughed. "Boys, I was joking, but thank you. I'm glad Dawn met two, handsome, well-mannered boys," she winked. "Now, let's get on home! This storm is really annoying, isn't it? Making you guys come back from school early... Of course, on the other hand, you're all happy, aren't you? Kids these days. They'd rather have sleepovers than study," she joked.

Leaf laughed. "We're really sorry about the inconvenience, Johanna. We'll leave right away if you have any problems whatsoever." Gary and Ash both nodded.

Johanna smiled at the rearview mirror at the three teens. "No, not at all! It's really nice to have such good friends like you guys to stay at our house. You're welcome anytime. Please don't feel uncomfortable. You're all part of the family now, right?"

The three of them nodded. Johanna smiled in approval. "Now that's settled. We'll be there in a short while, so don't worry." She turned on the radio. The song Radioactive came out.

Ash started singing. Dawn laughed and she began to join in. Soon enough, Gary and Leaf were also singing. They sounded terrible, but since they were having a good time, no one seemed to care that much.

Finally, they arrived at Dawn's house. It had two stories, plus an attic that Dawn, Leaf, and May usually hung out at. Johanna opened the garage door and parked the car. Everyone got out and went into the house, putting their shoes out.

"Wow, Dawn, your house is really nice," commented Gary, looking around.

Johanna walked in and grabbed several envelopes from the counter. "Okay, guys, unfortunately, I need to go back to work. I'm going to be back around seven so don't go outside. We have plenty of snacks so help yourself. If you're thinking of baking something, watch out with the oven. I'm trusting all of you, so don't let me down," she smiled at them.

"Don't worry, Johanna, it's going to be like we were never here," said Gary. Johanna laughed. "Thank you, Gary. Well, I'm off! Stay safe."

Before she left, she whispered into Dawn's ear, "Which one of them do you like?"

Dawn blushed bright red. "M-mom! Why would you ask that?"

Johanna winked at her. "Come on, dear, you can tell me anything. So which one of them do you like?"

Dawn sighed, and then whispered into her mom's ear," I like Ash."

Johanna smiled. "I approve. Good luck, dear. And, this one's a keeper," she said before walking back into the garage.

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled. Her mom was always like this when it came to boys. "Bye, mom!" she said, then went back over to her friends. "So, guys, what do you wanna do?" she asked them.

Leaf shrugged. "Watch movies, I guess?" Ash and Gary both nodded, agreeing with her.

"Sure! You guys, pick the movies you want to watch, and I'll get the snacks. Leaf, you can show them where to pick the movies," Dawn said as she went into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and got out two bags of chips, a bag of Sour Patch candies, and some cans of soda. Meanwhile, Leaf, Gary, and Ash all decided on picking Jurassic Park, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and the Avengers. They first popped in Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

Dawn came over and put the snacks on the coffee table, and then settled on the couch next to Ash. The movie was really funny. They laughed so hard, Ash had to lean on Dawn for support, Gary was hugging his stomach, and Leaf had a couple of tears fall out of her eyes.

"Oh... my god... I almost peed," laughed Gary as the movie ended. Leaf was cracking up, then wiped her tears. Ash was still laughing. They all were talking about the funniest parts of the movies when suddenly the lights went out.

**Done, i'll try to upload soon. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, enjoy ^^ **

Chapter 6

"Well, isn't this fabulous," said Gary sarcastically. "What do we do now? We can't do anything that requires electricity," he said, leaning on the couch. Leaf rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious, for pointing that out. Any ideas what to do, Dawn?" she questioned the bluenette.

"Yeah, your mom's not going to be home in like a few hours, right?" said Ash. Dawn nodded. "Yeah guys.. sorry. I really don't know what to do... any good ideas?" she asked. Gary suddenly stood up. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" he said, jumping a little. Leaf gave him a look. "I don't want to even know what dares you're preparing for us." He winked at the brunette. "Come on, it'll be fun! And we can kill time while we're at it," he said, trying to encourage his friends.

"Well... I'll play if Dawn and Leaf plays," said Ash. Dawn nodded. "Sure, I'll play. I haven't played this in a long time." All three heads turned to Leaf. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll play. But if you do anything perverted I'm seriously leaving the game." Gary smirked. "You've got nothing to worry about. I'll go easy on you." he said while winking.

"Okay, we can just take turns randomly, I guess. Who wants to go first?" he asked. They were sitting on the living room floor, in a circle. Ash shrugged. "What the heck. I'll go first. Leaf, Truth or Dare?" Leaf looked very cautious. "Truth, I guess."

"Okay." Ash smiled. . A question came up in his head. He asked, "Leaf, if you had a choice, would you pick friendship or love first?" Leaf had to think about it a little. Sure, she loved her friends, but she had to admit that she wouldn't mind having a boyfriend. But still, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't abandon her friends for a guy. "Obvious answer, friendship of course," she said confidently. Leaf didn't notice it, but Gary's face looked sad for a moment but then went back to normal.

"It's my turn, right?" she said. "Dawn, Truth or Dare?" she asked the bluenette. Dawn felt a little nervous, but she probably had nothing to worry about. "Umm.. Dare." Leaf smiled evilly. It made Dawn wish she picked Truth. "Dawn, I dare you to sit on Ash's lap." Dawn turned bright red. Ash was also blushing. "D-do I have to?" she said. Leaf and Gary nodded. "I'm so regretting this game." Dawn stood up and sat on Ash's lap. He didn't seem to mind. Dawn's heart was racing. Sure, in different circumstances, she would've been in heaven, but this was pretty embarrassing, since she was _forced _to do it.

"Gary, Truth or Dare?" the bluenette asked, looking innocent. Gary couldn't help chuckling on how cute she was. Not as cute as Leaf, though. "Truth, girl. What'cha got?" Dawn grinned. "If you were only to be given one chance to kiss a girl, who would it be? State her name," she added quickly at the end. Gary had to think a little. Sure, he had met a lot of hot girls before, but they were all sluts. He wasn't really into them. He played around with those girls, but ended up just dumping them at the end. His gaze focused on Leaf. Most girls would put _way _too much makeup to cover their faces, but Leaf hardly put any on. Her beauty was just... natural. That's what Gary liked about her. She didn't care what other people thought. And she was pretty hot, too. Gary decided his answer. "I would kiss... Leaf," he said.

Leaf's eyes went wide. Seriously? Her? She hasn't even had her first kiss yet. She blushed furiously. Gary smiled. Oh, he was blessed by God to have his charm and good looks.

"My turn again. Ash, Truth or Dare?" asked Gary. "Dare, bring it Oak," said Ash. "Ash, I dare you to kiss Dawn. It has to be at least fifteen seconds." Dawn blushed bright red again. She was still on his lap. Ash didn't say anything. He turned her around, and leaned in. Dawn, still blushing, closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her. They were the softest lips she had ever felt before. She was in heaven. This felt so right. Dawn had never imagined that kissing Ash would be _this _incredible

Unfortunately, Ash pulled away. Dawn tried not to protest. Since there was an awkward silent, she came off of Ash's lap and sat next to him. Ash cleared his throat, and continued. "Uh... do you guys still wanna play?" he asked. Leaf shrugged. "I'm kinda bored, let's think of something else to do." Dawn stood up. "How about hide and seek?" she suggested.

Gary smirked at her. "What are we, Dawn, _children_?" he asked. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And seriously! You're never too old for hide and seek. Come on, I know you have all enjoyed this game when you were little." Ash yawned. "She's not wrong. Why don't we play?" _  
_

"Okay, okay," said Gary. "But I call dibs on hiding with Leaf in the closet," he said, grinning. Leaf spun around and faced him. "You will _not!__" _she yelled. Gary chuckled. He muttered under his breath, "One day. Prepare yourself, Leaf Green."

"Who wants to be it?" asked Dawn. Her, Gary, and Leaf all looked at each other and yelled at the same time, "NOT IT!" Ash jumped a little, surprised. Gary pointed at Ash. "Ashy-Boy is it!"

Ash pouted. "Don't call me that! This is so unfair! Why am I it?"

Leaf grinned. "Cause we all called "not it", genius." Dawn giggled. Ash looked so cute when he pouted. "Sorry, Ash. We'll all take turns being it."

Ash huffed, but he nodded. He didn't want to cause an argument over something stupid like this.

"Okay, Ash, count to one hundred. So, the outside is off limits, obviously, and there's no restrictions. The base is the living room." explained Dawn.

"Got it. One, two, three," Ash began counting loudly. Gary, Dawn, and Leaf sprinted in different directions. Dawn went into her room's closet. She slid the mirror, leaving it slightly open so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Gary went into the bathroom. He went into the bathtub, sliding the curtain so Ash wouldn't see him. Leaf, on the other hand, went into the storage room in the kitchen and slightly closed the door, sitting on a box.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" yelled Ash. All three teens heard the raven-haired trainer. They all kept silent, stiffling their laughter. Ash walked around for a bit. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly scared. It was kind of dark, because of the storm, and he kept thinking about this horror movie he watched a while ago. His heartbeat quickened a little.

He opened a door. It was a bedroom with pink walls, a pink bed, and a lot of other things that were pink. Ash immediately knew this was Dawn's room. He suspected someone was hiding in here. He looked under the bed. Nope. Behind the desk. No one was there. He opened the closet. He didn't see anything, but then a glint caught his eye. He fully opened the closet and it was Dawn. The glint was her bracelet.

"Found you," said Ash, grinning. Dawn giggled. "Maybe so, but I can't help you look for Leaf or Gary." she skipped off. Ash rubbed his head. Where would those two be hiding? He walked into another room, which turned out to be the bathroom. Ash slid the curtains of the bathtub. There was Gary, just laying there casually like it was a bed or something.

"Hey, Ash. How's it going?" he said, grinning at the raven-haired teen. Ash rolled his eyes. "Yay, I found you. Do you know where Leaf is?"

Gary stepped out of the bathtub. He skipped out the door. "Sorry bro, can't help ya," he said in a sing-song way as he left. Ash sighed. He searched around the house. He couldn't find Leaf. Where the hell was she hiding?

After twenty minutes of searching, Ash gave up. He returned back to the "base" and there was Leaf, sitting in between Gary and Dawn. Ash face palmed himself. He should have given up ages ago.

"Where have you been, Ketchum?" asked Leaf. "I was waiting so long!" Ash huffed and sat on the couch. "So now what?" he asked.

"We could play another round," suggested Gary. Ash shook his head. "Nah, let's do something else. What time is it?" Dawn checked the clock. "Six thirty."

"Your mom's almost going to be home," said Leaf. "We don't have to play any more games if you guys don't want to." Gary leaned on the couch. "What can we do, then?"

Dawn shrugged. "Talk, I guess?" The other three teens nodded in agreement. They got deep into a conversation about school, sluts, annoying guys, teachers, and almost everything that happened in school. Johanna came home around seven or so, and carried bags of fast food for the hungry teens. They ate, and then miraculously the power came back on. They watched more movies, until it got too late and they all had to go to bed. Dawn and Leaf were sharing her room, while Gary and Ash were in the guest room next to hers.

Johanna was already asleep, and so were the boys, but the girls sure weren't. The two teens were on Dawn's bed, sitting across from each other. Both of them couldn't sleep. The time was already 11:30.

"Are you going to make a move?" asked Dawn. Leaf looked a her. "What?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at her friend's obtuseness. "Make a move on Gary, Leaf. Who else?" Leaf blushed. "Um, well, I don't know."

"What? You totally should! He's so into you," said Dawn. Leaf shrugged. "Yeah, well. How about you? Are you going to make a move on Ketchum?"

Now it was Dawn's turn to blush. "I really like him! But I don't know how to say it without looking like an idiot."

Leaf chuckled. "Don't worry about it now, girl, and just go to sleep. I'm tired. Leaf pulled the blanket, turned over to the side, and fell asleep.

Dawn turned off the lights, and also tried to go to sleep. It took quite a while. Her mind was too busy thinking about a certain raven-haired trainer.

**Done, I'll try to upload soon, review please ^^**


End file.
